Never There
by mifuyu
Summary: Valentine fic/Future YamaGoku, 8059. When he doesn't need him, he's always there. When he needs him, he's not there. What are you doing behind my back, Yamamoto Takeshi?


Disclaimer: don't own Katekyo...

Warning: YamaGoku (8059)

A/N: Valentine's day fic XD All randomness I blame on the manga "Gintama" (insert awkward laugh).

Never There

"Hayato?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera just finished their grocery shopping. Usually this would be done by their subordinates, but seeing as Tsuna was pissed at them for wreaking half of the Vongola headquarters so they were stuck with shopping duty for the day (and to pay off the damage they caused in the headquarters).

"Ne... Hayato? Stop ignoring me." Gokudera ignored Yamamoto and walked faster. Yamamoto smiled and then latched onto his lover's arm. "Ne Hayato... Stop ignoring me... You're hurting my feelings." He whined.

When Yamamoto latched onto Gokudera's arm, they already attracted a small crowd... it's not often you see a full grown man latch onto another man like a lost puppy... And then when he started whining, more people came to look and soon they have a crowd of people staring at them.

Frustrated, Gokudera tried to remove Yamamoto from his arm. Yamamoto wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me, damnit! We're attracting so much attention and it's all your fault!" Yamamoto let go of his arm and Gokudera sighed in relief. But it didn't last long. "Oi! Let me go!" Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck and pressed his face really close to Gokudera's ear.

"I'll let you go if you kiss me." Yamamoto whispered in his ear.

"What?!" Gokudera blushed.

"Kiss me." Gokudera glared at him and then forcefully unlatched the arms around his neck and then kicked his baseball-loving idiot.

"Go to hell and stay there, yakyubaka!"

Yamamoto sat on the ground watching his lover run away from him and chuckled at the little joke he played on him. His eyes wandered over to the object that Gokudera was looking at, and he suddenly got an idea...

xxx

"Jyudaime!" Said person looked up from his documents and looked at his Storm Guardian. He stopped working and raised an eyebrow at Gokudera.

There was only one word to describe what he looked like right now: raped. His clothes were crumpled as if he had just randomly thrown them somewhere the night before and then hastily put back on; his hair was not in its usual combed state but in fact very messy. If this isn't 'I-just-got-raped' he didn't know what is (or maybe it could be 'I-just-got-laid'). Something he learned over the past few years after knowing that his two best friends (?) got together was to never ask what they were doing behind closed doors – especially when Gokudera looks like he just got harassed (which he probably did).

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera noticed Tsuna eyeing his hair and clothes and tried to fix his hair (with not much success).

"Jyu... Jyudaime! This isn't what it looks like!" Tsuna gave him a look that said 'try me'. "I was working but then I got distracted by Ta- I mean I got sleepy so I went to sleep but then when I woke up it was already past noon and then I wanted to get finish my work but then I realized that I had no clothes on- no Jyudaime! That's not what you're thinking! I just- I just like sleeping naked! Waaa!! Why am I telling you this?! NO! I mean, since its Jyudaime it doesn't matter but anyways so I was getting ready to leave and then I realized that the idiot didn't come back last night and then I wanted to know that's why I came here to ask you- but I'm not asking because I'm concerned but because he's part of the Guardians he should be here–" Tsuna blinked at him and then sighed.

"Gokudera-kun... didn't you know that Yamamoto-kun is away for a mission?"

"–but now he's not here and I thought that maybe you would know but Jyudaime I really don't like him but I just want to know so-! Wait. What?" _For a person who was at the top of his class in elementary... (sigh)_.

"Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto-kun is away for a mission." Tsuna repeated his sentence slowly just in case he was not able to process it fast enough. "From the amount of missions that he's doing, I think he'll be back within a few days." Gokudera stared stupidly at him.

" Mission...? Wait, what?! A few days! But then Valen- I mean, yes he's gone for the next few days ooh that's good it'll be better if he's gone for the rest of my life but since that would be really hard since he's part of Jyudaime's Guardians then I guess there's not much choice but gone for a few days what kind of mission is he doing but no Jyudaime I'm not interested but I just want to know because I'm your right-hand man and so I need to know what the idiot is doing and if he's doing a good job and stuff-"

"Sorry, but the missions are classified... until he gets back. You can ask him when he's back, though." Gokudera was embarrassed when he realized that he was talking nonsense (again).

"Um... Well anyways, Jyudaime, I think I'm going to go and continue with my work! I'll see you later Jyudaime!"

Tsuna sighed when Gokudera ran into the wall (totally missing the door) and then laughed awkwardly at him and then left his office. A few seconds later he could hear him yell out (because he's too dignified to actually _scream_) in pain.

Tsuna sighed again. _This is going to be a long few days. _

xxx

Yamamoto leaned back in his seat and quietly drank his tea. He flipped through the piles of documents beside him and suddenly wished that he hadn't chosen to do them. But it was for Hayato...so it's worth it. _I want to see Hayato's reaction when he realizes that I'm gone..._ As he chuckled to himself, the small group of subordinates that he brought along with him shivered.

_This is going to be a long few days... _

xxx

Gokudera was in his office trying (and failing miserably) to finish reading through his own pile of documents. He was finally able to get his mind off the idiot – not that he was concerned about him; who would be concerned about an idiot anyways? – but apparently he's radiating some kind of wave saying 'come-and-bother-me-because-my-lover-just-ditched-me' and what had started as a nice company was _not now _and resulted his office is filled with random toys and candy. He turned slowly in his chair to glare at the person – no wait it's not a person, it's a stupid cow – behind him.

"Would you like to explain to me what the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ room?" The person, known as 'the stupid cow' by Gokudera, looked at him and then answered,

"Lambo-san is bored and I want you to entertain me."

In the beginning Lambo came and kept Gokudera company and sat down on his sofa quietly drinking his milk and reading a book. Gokudera doesn't mind having the Lambo in the present time as his company as long as he's quiet (when he's not crying and whining and acting like a stupid 3 year old). But when his younger self decides to use the 10 Year Bazooka and trade spots with his older self for 5 minutes for a very stupid reason such as _"Reborn was bullying me again!" _and then latching himself onto him and then leaving snot and other disgusting stuff on his clothes was _not_ what he counted as being a formidable company.

"Get. Lost." The younger Lambo ignored Gokudera's last sentence and demanded that he entertain him. Gokudera twitched. "Get. Lost. You. Stupid. Cow."

"I'm going to cry now if you don't entertain me. Tsuna said that you have to listen to me." Gokudera's patience was already thin to begin with and with Lambo's last sentence his string snapped.

A loud explosion echoed in the hallways of the Vongola Headquarters.

Lambo added Gokudera Hayato onto his blacklist beside Reborn.

xxx

In the next couple of days, everybody in the building had learned not to go near the Storm Guardian until Rain comes back.

Although having Storm and Rain together is like watching porn, at least they don't have to flee for their lives every time Storm walks by.

"Please, Rain, come back soon...! I can't stand this tension anymore!" One of the Storm's subordinates prayed for help. Storm appeared behind him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" The scared subordinate screamed and then ran away as fast as humanly possible. The Storm ran after him demanding what he had meant by that statement. Others under Storm sighed in relief as Storm left. For now.

The next day the subordinate that had ran away from Storm had resigned with a doctor's note saying that he was 'mentally traumatized and not fit for the job anymore'.

An advice that the people of Vongola gave to those who wanted a job within the Family was, 'if you get put under the Guardian of the Storm, resign. And I mean it. Resign if you don't want to die mentally. And physically'.

xxx

Yamamoto stretched his body and waved to the people who were waiting for his arrival. The subordinates bowed to him as he walked by. Tsuna stood in front of the Vongola Headquarters.

"Welcome back, Yamamoto-kun."

"I'm back, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully at Tsuna. The Tenth Boss of Vongola turned around and headed back inside the headquarters with the Guardian of the Rain behind him and the rest of the subordinates trailing behind them. "Maa, Tsuna, I don't really think I need this big of a crowd every time I come back from my missions..."

"I don't think so too, but then everybody," Tsuna gestured to the group trailing behind them, "insisted that we need to. To provide extra protection."

Someone ran towards them and would have crashed into Yamamoto if one of their subordinates had not stopped him at the last minute. From his uniform, they could tell that he is part of the Storm's division. He tried to talk but then kept on saying the same words over and over again.

"Calm down and take a deep breath." Yamamoto looked worriedly at the man and then at Tsuna. _Did something happen to Hayato while I was gone?_

"Rain... Storm... Storm...!" Yamamoto ran past him and into the direction where the man came from. _Hayato... Hayato...!_ He skidded to a halt when he heard yelling and explosions on his right. He turned and then stared. And then he laughed.

Gokudera turned around. His shirt and pants were wet and his hair was still dripping water. He dropped the bomb that he was holding onto the floor. Gokudera walked straight up to Yamamoto and punched him.

"Teme! How dare you leave without telling me where you went! You asshole!" Yamamoto smiled at him and blocked the next punch. He wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist and kissed him.

"I'm back, Hayato!" Gokudera glared at him.

"Teme...!"

"Ah, Hayato, you're all wet! Come, let's get you into some clean clothes!" Yamamoto dragged Gokudera away. On the way they passed by Tsuna (who caught up with him) and Yamamoto grinned at him. Tsuna sweatdropped when he looked at the mess.

"What... happened here?"

"You... don't want to know."

xxx

Gokudera gasped as he was pushed into the bathtub and cold water poured onto him.

"What was-"

Gokudera was cut off as Yamamoto suddenly pressed his lips onto his. One of Yamamoto's hands held onto the back of Gokudera's head and the other is on his waist.

Gokudera's hands automatically circled themselves around Yamamoto's neck and kissed him back. Yamamoto licked Gokudera's lips, asking for entrance. He moaned when he was given access and the couple stood in the bathroom with the shower turned on. He stopped when Gokudera was running out of breath and leaned his head closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"Where... did you go?"

"It's a secret!" Yamamoto grinned at the pout that his lover is giving him (it was supposed to be a glare, but the blush on his cheeks and swollen lips turned it into a pout).

"Oi! Answer my-" Gokudera was cut off (again) as Yamamoto started kissing him again.

"Maa, Hayato, I just came back, and the first thing you ask me is where I went? We could be spending our time doing other things..." He pushed him against the wall with Gokudera's legs on either sides of him (so Yamamoto is supporting Gokudera's weight). Gokudera blushed when he realized what Yamamoto was trying to point out.

"Teme...! Pervert! Let me go you horny- mphm!" He moaned.

"See...? Our time could be spent on doing other more... important things..."

xxx

Gokudera reached blindly on the bed to find... no one. He sat up quickly and then winced in pain. They got too carried away again... He blushed when he recalled what they did the night earlier. True, it wasn't their first time doing it, but it was still embarrassing...

He painfully moved around the room collecting his clothes. That was when he finally remembered that his lover was not in bed with him. He looked around and noticed that Yamamoto's clothing were also gone. _Was... it all just a dream?_ But the pain that he felt every time that he moved is real...

He suddenly felt as though the world is closing around him and he fell on top of his bed. He took a deep breath to calm his heart and wished that Yamamoto is there to hold onto him...

And then that was when he saw, in the corner of his eye, a small piece of paper randomly on top of his documents. Ignoring the pain he slowly walked over to it and picked up the paper.

_Hayato, _

_I went out, so don't worry about me. I'll probably be back around lunch. Let's go have lunch together, okay? _

_Love, Takeshi_

Gokudera stared at the paper in silence. His eyebrow twitched.

"Go to hell Yamamoto Takeshi!!"

xxx

Yamamoto walked inside the store and looked at the different things on display. He found the one that he was looking for and walked over to it. He waved one of the salesperson over and said to him,

"How much does this cost?"

"How much is this?"

Yamamoto looked at the other person that wanted to buy the same thing as him.

"...Bianchi-san?"

"Yamamoto?"

xxx

"Where the hell is that idiot?"

Saying that Gokudera is angry is an understatement. He's _beyond_ angry. The baseball-loving idiot had promised him to have lunch with him, but now it's almost dinner and he's _still_ not home! Where the hell did he go?!

Gokudera paced around the table in the dining room with the rest of the Guardians looking at him as he walked from left to right, right to left. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Gokudera-kun... can you please stop that? I'm getting a headache watching you..."

"Oya, He probably got carried away doing whatever he is doing... He'll be back after he finishes doing it..." Mukuro gave Gokudera his perverted smile. Gokudera glared at him.

"I'll fucking blow you up you stupid pineapple head..." Gokudera took out his bombs to emphasize his point. Chrome took out her weapon and stood in a defensive stance.

"Gokudera! Chrome! Lower down your weapons!" Tsuna went into Boss mode quickly to stop the upcoming battle. Gokudera put his bombs away as soon as he heard his Jyudaime's command and Chrome waited until Gokudera had put his weapons away before she put hers. "Gokudera-kun, if you're really worried about Yamamoto-kun then why don't you phone him? He should have his cell phone with him at all times..."

"But... Jyudaime! I'm not worried about him! I'm just wondering if he had gotten attacked outside and is dying somewhere!"

_Isn't that called worrying?_ Everybody (excluding Gokudera and Hibari) sweatdropped. Tsuna sighed.

"I'll call him." Tsuna gestured for someone to bring him the phone. Gokudera gestured frantically for him to stop.

"No, Jyudaime! Don't call him!"

"Call who?"

Everybody stared at Yamamoto.

"Where were you?!" Gokudera was the first to recover.

"Haha, sorry, Hayato, I was talking with someone and I forgot about the time..." In the background Mukuro could be heard saying "see? I told you he probably got carried away doing _something_." Mukuro was ignored. Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Me."

"Aneue!" Bianchi stood at the doorway, looking at her younger brother. He looked at his sister and then at Yamamoto. "But... but why are you two together?!"

"I saw him when I was taking a walk outside. Why, is there a problem with your sister talking to her brother's husband?"

"What, what husband! And yes there is a problem! Especially when said sister is you and the other is him!"

"Haha, Hayato, are you jealous? Don't worry; I won't pick another person over you, because I love you too much to!" Yamamoto grinned and hugged him. Gokudera struggled.

"Waa! Let go of me hentai!"

"Haha, Hayato is so cute!"

Bianchi took the seat beside Reborn and started eating. Tsuna sighed. _Whatever. I don't care. As long as he's not pacing around the room again..._

"Waa! Where are you touching me?! Get your hands away from me!!" Tsuna twitched.

"Haha, Hayato, your reaction is so cute! Then what about if I touch you-"

"OKAY. SHUT UP. That's too much information, Yamamoto."Tsuna glared at the couple. Yamamoto grinned at him and Gokudera kept on sending to his beloved Jyudaime signals to tell him to get the horny idiot off of him. Tsuna sighed. _Now I wish for the sulking Gokudera to come back... This is seriously not good for my brain..._

xxx

In the next couple of days, Gokudera returned to sulking around the headquarters and snapping at anyone that dared to talk to him. Someone under Thunder's division said that was because Storm hadn't seen Rain as much anymore except for at night (in which he refused to go into too much detail unless he wanted to get bombed). No one knows where Rain had gone to (or if they did, they didn't tell anybody about it). The people from different divisions gave different reasons as to why, ranging from "Rain is probably too busy with work" to "they broke up".

People in Storm's division gave a reason that everybody had decided was the best answer: "Storm was never able to be on top and so now he's mad at Rain".

xxx

February 14, also known as Valentine's Day. It's the day where all couples would give each other gifts and spend the day with each other. Apparently this day did not apply for a certain couple.

Gokudera woke up in the morning to find out that Yamamoto was not in bed with him, again. He really need to go talk to him about this, because it's affecting him more than it should.

As he turned to the next hallway, he heard some noise coming from the living room. He stopped to listen and realized that it was actually music. _Piano_ music. Normally he wouldn't be as surprised when something is out of the ordinary in the headquarters, but since he memorized the building on the first day living here, there are no pianos in the building. So why would he be hearing piano notes? He walked over to the source of music.

The door to the living room was partially closed and so all it took for Gokudera was a light push and the door was already open.

In the middle of the room was a black grand piano. Sitting in front of it was Yamamoto. Gokudera leaned on the doorway and closed his eyes. The melody that Yamamoto is playing is a song that he loved when he was younger. He unconsciously smiled as the music reached his ears. Although there were the occasional mistakes, it was very fluent.

As the piece ended, Gokudera walked over to Yamamoto and hugged him from behind.

"So... how was it?" Gokudera leaned his head on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"It was perfect." Yamamoto grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's, Hayato." Gokudera gave him his rare smiles. Yamamoto turned and then pulled him onto his lap and gave him a real kiss.

Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and kissed him harder. Feelings of happiness, joy, delight, and love were all put into the kiss. They slowly pulled apart when they needed more oxygen.

"So... care to explain to me about this?"

"I saw how much you wanted a piano, so then I had Tsuna give me so many missions so I would be able to pay for the damage that we had done to the headquarters and buy this piano. And then when I went to buy it, I met Bianchi-san and she taught me to play this piece. She said it was one of your favorite." Gokudera gave him a quick kiss.

"You could have told me sooner..." Yamamoto kissed his forehead.

"But then if I had, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore..."

"Yakyubaka..."

"And I'm only _your_ yakyubaka..." They kissed each other again, longer this time. Yamamoto's hand traveled up to play with Gokudera's hair and the other rested on his thigh.

"Hayato... I want to hear you play." Gokudera blushed.

"But I haven't touched a piano in such a long time..." Yamamoto positioned Gokudera on the bench and put his hands onto the keyboard. The keys were smooth and cool underneath Gokudera's fingers and then his fingers started moving, playing piece after piece, the tempo changing between the different songs and improvising when he changed between the different pieces.

"Play me one of your favorite pieces..." Gokudera nodded and then he played that song mentally in his head and then his fingers began to play along and soon the piece started to form itself. The melody changed tempo from slow to fast, and then slow again. The piece echoed off the walls and traveled out of the room and soon the whole building was filled with piano.

At last, his fingers stopped and Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto. He grinned down at him.

"It's perfect, Hayato..." Gokudera smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's, Takeshi."

xxx

"Ne, Hayato?"

"Hm?"

"Since I already gave you my gift... it's your turn to give me yours."

"What? But didn't the playing-"

"That was part of what I want. The other part..."

"... Get. Your. Hands. Out. Of. My. Shirt."

"Maa... Hayato..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi– mphm!"

The End

Teme - bastard

Jyudaime – Tenth

Aneki – older sister

Hentai - pervert

This took me 3 days to finish typing... the kissing scenes were the hardest to type (blush). I hope it had made sense, because I realize that I may have rushed some parts or the description wasn't that clear... And I'm really sorry that my tenses are really off... I blame this on my sucky grammer (sweatdrop).

In the beginning I had thought of the pieces that Yamamoto and Gokudera were going to play, but then in the end I gave up on specifying the pieces, so use your imagination XD


End file.
